


he's so tall and handsome as hell

by Artemis



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Ryan questions his sexuality, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis/pseuds/Artemis
Summary: When Ryan turned around on his bar stool, he had to crane his neck up just to meet the eyes of the man speaking to him. The guy absolutely towered over him which made Ryan’s breath hitch. Plus he was in a friggin’ tailored navy suit that made him stand out against everyone in much more casual wear. He looked handsome as hell.“Oh, I’m, uh, I’m not gay, I just came here with my friends.”The man ran his ridiculously long fingers through his brown hair and flashed a smile. “I just came out and I want my first dance to be with someone beautiful,” he said holding out a hand towards Ryan.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Stories





	he's so tall and handsome as hell

**Author's Note:**

> so this story came about after reading this [reddit comment](https://www.reddit.com/r/AskReddit/comments/kocp7v/straight_males_of_reddit_whats_the_gayest_thing/ghr42qo?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x&context=3) but took some creative liberties with how the night actually ended in this version of the story. shout out to the shyan shipping society discord for welcoming me into their community and encouraging me to write!

When Ryan was asked by two of his friends to go to a gay bar with them that Friday night, he felt comfortable enough in his sexuality to agree to go. He wasn’t currently dating anyone and typically he would spend his Friday and Saturday nights either browsing Tinder or going to the bar a few blocks from his downtown LA apartment to chat up some lovely ladies. However, he hadn’t been having any luck these past few months other than a few casual hook ups so what was one night away from his usual hang out spots to spend some time with his friends? 

He wasn’t exactly sure what proper attire might be for a gay bar, so he decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a black button-up shirt, and some black dress shoes. Just because his target audience wouldn't be at this particular bar didn’t mean he couldn’t still make himself look good.

So when Ryan arrived at Eden, he immediately texted his friends to see where they were so he didn’t have to just wander around awkwardly. They let him know they were sitting at the bar waiting for him with a beer with his name on it. The bar was definitely busy and it was hard to walk through the crowd without bumping into anyone, but eventually he made it to Adrian and Chase who toasted with him and ordered some appetizers while they waited for things to get into full swing.

Looking around the place, it was definitely not that different from the places he normally frequented with the exception of being lit completely by bright blue and purple neon lights and the only people wanting to hook up with him were other men. And frankly, it was a huge confidence boost for Ryan with the sheer amount of men trying to buy him a drink and hitting on him while doing so. Of course he was flattered by all of the attention, but did his best to let his suitors down as easily as he could. Pretty much everyone was friendly about it, a few even mentioning what a shame it was that he was straight.

The brunet turned to his friend Adrian and asked, “Do you guys always get hit on like this? I’m flattered, but this is exhausting. I know I’ve never had this many women hit on me in one night.”

Adrian chuckled before licking a line of salt from the back of his hand, downing his tequila shot, and sucking on the lime . “I usually get one, maybe two guys come up to me when I come out, but damn, Bergara, they’re just lining up for you. Lucky bastard.”

His other friend Chase leaned over and gestured towards the single bottle of beer in front of him. “Yeah, as you can tell, we aren’t exactly being fawned over by 90% of the club.”

Ryan looked in front of himself and realized he now had four bottles of beer, a sex on the beach, a glass of whiskey, and two shots of tequila sitting in front of him. “Uhh, well, you are more than welcome to help yourself to any of this. I don’t think I could even make it into an Uber if I attempted all of this,” he said, pushing all but one beer down the bar towards his friends. Which was probably the worst idea because in about fifteen minutes time, six more drinks made their way to his bar space.

Maybe this was the universe’s way of telling him that maybe he should reconsider not finding men sexually attractive.

Adrian and Chase gladly downed Ryan’s line up of drinks before heading off to the dance floor to see if they might have better luck there to find a few interested parties. Ryan let out a sigh and finished downing his fourth beer of the night.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve seen that many men turned down in one night. You really must be straight if not one of them could even get you to budge from your seat,” the bartender said with a laugh as he set down another bottle of beer down on the bar with a new napkin.

“Well I guess I know where to come if I ever need an ego boost,” Ryan joked before turning around to look over at the dance floor where his friends were lost in a sea of bodies. He caught a glimpse of Adrian grinding up against someone, but immediately lost him once again.

It was definitely an eye opening experience for him because everyone at the bar just seemed so polite and it had such an upbeat atmosphere. It was so different from the Friday nights he was used to which was full of rejection, some dudes breaking into a fight, and insane amounts of drama. Even sitting at the bar by himself wasn’t such a bad feeling despite knowing that he still wouldn’t be going home with anyone.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the DJ pipe up over the speakers. “Alright everybody! Find your honey or a honey for that matter because we’re gonna slow it down!”

Ryan couldn’t help but smile to himself as he saw quite a large portion of the dance floor to clear out with just a few couples remaining on the dance floor. It really was sweet to see such a change of pace and how they held each other close, even seeing a few kisses exchanged.

“Excuse me, would you care to dance?” A voice said from behind the younger man.

When Ryan turned around on his bar stool, he had to crane his neck up just to meet the eyes of the man speaking to him. The guy absolutely towered over him which made Ryan’s breath hitch. Plus he was in a friggin’ tailored navy suit that made him stand out against everyone in much more casual wear. He looked handsome as hell.

“Oh, I’m, uh, I’m not gay, I just came here with my friends.”

The man ran his ridiculously long fingers through his brown hair and flashed a smile. “I just came out and I want my first dance to be with someone beautiful,” he said holding out a hand towards Ryan.

Ryan practically felt his heart melt at those words. He had been turning men down left and right the entire night, but what kind of monster would he be to deny such a simple request? Ryan admired the older man for being so bold and being strong enough to come to terms with his sexuality openly. Without hesitation, he took the man’s hand and let himself be led out to the dance floor. The taller man wrapped his arm around Ryan’s lower back and took his right hand in his own left hand. He let himself close his eyes and enjoy the music that played.

It wasn’t like he had never slow danced with someone before because he had been to plenty of weddings with his previous girlfriends and attended too many school dances to count. Something about dancing with the other man felt different though; it felt so… right.

They let themselves move to the rhythm of the song, almost in perfect synchrony. Ryan tried to avoid looking at Shane too much, but every time he caught the other man’s gaze, Shane just smiled down at him like he was the only guy in the entire bar.

By the time the song ended, Ryan was completely pressed up against the mystery man with his head resting on his chest. He inhaled deeply and was met with notes of sandalwood, citrus, and a hint of vanilla. Somehow it was so comforting and relaxing that he didn’t hear his friends cheering him on as a more upbeat song came on next.

The man let go of Ryan’s hand and smiled down at him. “Thank you for sharing that moment with me, I really appreciate it,” he whispered into the younger man’s ear.

“You deserved it man, I know you don’t know me, however, I’m really proud of you for coming out,” Ryan replied, having to shout over the ever increasing volume of the music. He held out a hand towards the other man for a handshake. “I’m Ryan by the way.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Ryan. My name’s Shane.”

“Well Shane, would you like to go meet my friends? It seems like they’re dying to meet the only man that I haven’t turned down tonight,” he yelled, motioning over to the two men waving to the both of them as they practically giggled like schoolgirls.

Shane followed behind the shorter man as they made their way over to the bar to Adrian and Chase who immediately started gushing over both of them and how cute they looked together. Ryan blushed profusely while Shane just chuckled and smiled.

“Can I get you anything to drink? It’s the least I can do for you,” Shane said, hailing one of the bartenders.

“If anything, I should be buying _you_ a drink. Believe me, I can afford it because lord knows how many drinks have already been bought for me tonight.”

Soon enough, Ryan was handing Shane a glass of whiskey and clinked the top of his beer bottle against the glass as a cheers gesture. He knew the struggles his friends had faced when they finally came out so for Shane to be so open about it was really admirable.

And honestly, it sparked something in the younger man. He never found himself attracted to another man, though Shane was an anomaly to him. For the first time, he actually felt attracted to a man and sure, he may have been feeling a little tipsy, but Ryan had been way more drunk before and never felt that way. 

Ryan eventually learned that Shane came to the bar alone that night and was more than happy to converse with Chase and Adrian. Although his conversation was with the other two, Shane's attention was fully on Ryan. That lit something inside of him that he had never felt before. 

True desire.

Eventually, Ryan finished his beer and decided to call it a night because he didn't need more alcohol amplifying the confusion he was already feeling. He hugged his friends to let them know he was going to call an Uber before finally turning to say goodbye to Shane.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Shane. I wish you the best of luck in your new life and I hope you find an amazing guy to share it with," Ryan said as he leaned in to give the older man a hug.

Shane hugged him back tightly and replied, "Thanks for indulging me tonight, maybe I'll see you around."

Ryan reluctantly broke away from the other's embrace and walked outside, taking his phone out to order his ride back home. The night had been much more enjoyable than Ryan had expected it to be and he couldn't stop hearing the same words repeated over and over again in his head.

_‘I just came out and I want my first dance to be with someone beautiful.’_

Someone beautiful.

Ryan had always been called cute, handsome, and hot, but being called beautiful definitely hit him differently. 

He let out a sigh as he waited for his Uber to arrive and when he checked his phone, the driver was still about 15 minutes out. It was 2am so the night still had a few hours left to give so Ryan half thought about rerouting his drive back home to the bar just a few blocks from his apartment. It had been a good while since he last got laid and tonight he was really looking for anything other than his hand.

His phone notified him that the driver was arriving later and it was going to be at least another 15 minutes before it arrived when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around Shane was standing there right behind him. "You've been standing out here for a while, everything okay?"

"Yeah, my ride is running late so I'm just waiting. Probably going to head off to my usual bar, see if I can pick someone up. My dry spell has to end sometime, right?"

Shane's eyes narrowed at Ryan's implication of going to another bar in hopes of hooking up with someone.

"I mean I'm feeling kind of lucky and a little more confident than usual. I don't think I've ever had so many people hit on me in one night; it's nice to feel wanted for once and maybe some girl at the bar will make me feel the same way."

"Maybe you've been looking in the wrong place," Shane said quietly.

"I dunno, Tinder hasn't really done much for me either," Ryan replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Shane frowned.

"Well, I hope you find a lucky lady tonight, Ryan. Maybe tonight will be your night."

With that, Shane flashed him a half-hearted smile and went back inside.

Ryan was a bit confused by the short conversation they had, but he just sighed and resigned himself to staring at the ETA of the Uber on his phone. Finally, it was getting ready to pull up. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and looked up at the sky; it was hard seeing the stars in LA, but if you looked hard enough, they could faintly be seen. Maybe Shane was right; maybe he needed to hit up some new bars, check out to see other dating apps besides Tinder. Sure he’d met girls both ways before, but maybe he needed to change things up a bit to open himself up to more opportunities.

A blue car eventually pulled up that matched the description of his Uber. He opened the door and greeted his driver, but before he climbed in the backseat, he turned back and felt his heart start to race when he looked at the entrance of the bar.

_‘I just came out and I want my first dance to be with someone beautiful.’_

_‘Thank you for sharing that moment with me, I really appreciate it.’_

_‘Maybe you've been looking in the wrong place.’_

Ryan told his driver to hold on for just a minute because he accidentally left something inside the bar and that he would tip extra for the time he had to wait. He quickly shut the door and practically sprinted back inside of the bar, frantically searching all around for any sign of Shane. The man was tall enough to stick out amongst the crowd, but the younger man had to push his way through the crowd like he had earlier in the night before finally reaching his destination.

“Ryan, wha-”

He wrapped his hand around the back of Shane’s neck and pulled him down to crash his lips against his own. Kissing a man wasn’t much different from the girls he typically kissed aside from the foreign feeling of some light stubble against his face. At first, Shane didn’t really react, too shocked to really do much until he wrapped an arm around the shorter man’s waist and pulled him in close to deepen the kiss. Ryan let himself close his eyes and nothing had ever felt so perfect.

Shane was the first to pull away, letting a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’m not going to complain, but I thought you were straight, Ryan,” he said, cheeks flushed.

Ryan laughed breathlessly before saying, “Well maybe I’m not as straight as I thought I was. Come home with me?”

The taller man was clearly taken aback by Ryan’s request and gave him a questioning look. “You sure about that? I don’t want you to later come to regret that decision.”

“The only decision I would later come to regret is not spending tonight with you.”

Hesitating for a few moments, Shane eventually let Ryan lead him out to the Uber waiting for him and they both climbed in the backseat. Despite the both of them agreeing to go home together, they both sat on their respective sides of the car but not without shooting each other lingering glances. The driver kept awkwardly looking back at the men like he could just sense the sexual tension between the two and arrived at Ryan’s apartment a little sooner than expected. Ryan thanked the driver and exited the car. When he turned around to shut the door, Shane was standing right behind him, towering over him. They stared at each other for a moment, but didn’t break their gaze until the car practically peeled out of the parking lot.

“Well Ryan, lead the way,” Shane said lowly as he playfully slapped Ryan’s ass.

Hastily trying to fumble his keys out of his pocket, Ryan finally got his apartment door unlocked and immediately led Shane to his bedroom, but let out a squeak when Shane shoved him up against the wall. He pressed his thigh between the shorter man’s legs, eliciting a moan from Ryan’s lips. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

"Anything, please. Just touch me," Ryan responded breathlessly. He pulled on Shane's suit jacket to bring him down into a forceful kiss, pressing his tongue into Shane's mouth. His kissing was frantic as was his grinding against the older man's thigh, like he would disappear at any second and this would all be over.

Shane stepped back slightly to slowly sink to his knees and palmed Ryan through his jeans, feeling the erection under his fingers grow. He looked up at Ryan who was breathing heavily, eyes closed as he focused on the feeling of having someone else touch him for the first time in way too long. “I mean technically I am touching you, is there something more you want?” Shane asked, running his free hand up the back of Ryan’s thigh to squeeze his ass.

Groaning, Ryan opened his eyes and looked down at Shane who’s eyes were practically black, pupils blown with arousal. He ran his fingers through the other man’s hair and let his hand slide down the side of his cheek to run a finger along his jaw. “Don’t make me beg, Shane. I- oh god- please just touch me for real or use your mouth, I need you so bad.”

Simply smiling in response, he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Ryan’s jeans before sliding them down his ass along with his boxer briefs. His mouth practically watered at the sight before him; Ryan’s dick looked absolutely delicious and it was leaking quite a bit of precome. Shane made eye contact with the shorter man again as he licked the inside of his palm then wrapped his long fingers around that cock. His pace was painfully slow for Ryan, but his thighs were already shaking just from a few strokes. He settled his fist around the base of Ryan’s dick and leaned forward to take just the tip in his mouth. Although Shane may have just come out that night, it didn’t mean that he didn’t give a few drunken blowjobs in college. He wouldn’t call himself a pro by any means, but by Ryan’s response, he felt like a fucking pornstar.

Shane began bobbing his head and moving his fist along the rest of the shaft that he hadn’t taken in his mouth until he pulled off with a pop. “Be a good boy and keep your eyes on me, baby,” Shane said with a smirk before slowly taking Ryan’s cock back in his mouth, making a show of letting his cock poke the inside of his cheek and stretch it obscenely.

Ryan moaned loudly and immediately grabbed on to Shane’s shoulders to steady himself on shaky legs. “K-Keep that up and I’m g-gonna come embarrassingly fast,” he stuttered.

Unsure if that was a threat or a challenge, the older man used both of his hands to grab Ryan’s ass and slide his cock completely in his mouth, his nose brushing against the other’s perfectly trimmed pubic hair. He couldn’t keep his throat open for long without tears stinging his eyes so he pulled back and focused on keeping his hand on the base of Ryan’s cock and his mouth on the top half to work in tandem. His pace hadn’t been slow, but he could tell Ryan was getting close with the way he was moaning loud enough that his neighbors three doors down could hear him. Shane picked up his pace and attempted to deepthroat Ryan again which caused him to nearly choke because as soon as he did, Ryan’s come started shooting down his throat. 

It wasn’t as graceful of a finish as he would have liked, drool and come dripping down his chin which made him feel dirty, but so incredibly turned on. He wiped his chin off with the back of his hand and then stood up to lean into a hesitant kiss with Ryan, unsure of what his thoughts were on post blowjob kisses.

Ryan immediately pressed his lips against Shane’s, kissing him fiercely as he backed the taller man towards his bed. When the back of Shane’s knees hit the bed, he sat down and opened his legs wide as Ryan bent down to kneel in between them. With jittery hands, he ran his palms up and down the older man’s thighs. There was nothing more he wanted to do besides returning the favor to Shane, but he felt extremely out of element. He figured he could just give Shane a handjob because it was probably a lot easier than embarrassing himself by giving a shitty blowjob. 

“Ryan, you don’t have to do anything you feel uncomfortable doing. I can sense your hesitation,” Shane said softly, brushing his thumb against the side of Ryan’s cheek.

“I’m not uncomfortable, I’m just a little… unsure of what to do. Can I touch you?”

Earlier in the night Ryan had seemed so confident in himself and it was endearing to see him being a little vulnerable. “Of course, but the second you say stop, this is over. I don’t want you to feel pressured into any of this,” he replied, unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks to slide them down to his knees.

Ryan blushed furiously upon realizing that Shane wasn’t wearing any underwear and he could feel his dick twitch slightly at this newfound knowledge. As he was about to take Shane’s cock in his hand, he got up and stumbled over to his nightstand and rummaged around to find a bottle of lube. Shane raised an eyebrow when he returned with the bottle to which the shorter man simply shrugged in response. He knew that a dry handjob wouldn’t win him any points.

He squirted some lube in his hand and cautiously reached forward to take Shane in his hand. He stroked him in a way that Ryan did to himself, it was just at a different angle than he was used to. Flicking his wrist and thumbing over the head of Shane’s cock, the other man moaned softly and leaned back on the bed, keeping himself up with his elbows. “Oh fuck, baby. That feels so good, just tighten your grip a little,” Shane said, looking down to watch Ryan’s hand moving over his cock.

Doing as he was told, Ryan tightened his grip and moved his hand faster as he continued to run his thumb across his slit. He was practically mesmorized by the precome constantly leaking from the head and the way it mixed with the lube already coating the palm of his hand. The noises that Shane was making encouraged him to keep going even if he was much quieter than Ryan had been just a few minutes prior.

It surprised Ryan how much he enjoyed touching Shane and how turned on he was despite having just come. Between Shane’s soft moans, the slick sounds of him working his hand over his cock, and just how damn delicious his cock looked, he was half hard again. Ryan wanted to taste him, but decided against that decision because it seemed like things were going well for him so far.

“Oh god, I’m so close. I need you to- ah! R-Ryan I need you to stop!” Shane whined, brushing Ryan’s hand away. When Ryan started visibly pouting, he was quick to follow up with his reasoning. “It’s not that I didn’t like it, I just, I, uh, how would you feel about me coming on your face?”

Ryan’s just stared at Shane, his mouth going slack. When he finally processed what Shane was asking him he just quickly nodded and tilted his chin up to encourage the older man to go ahead.

Cursing under his breath, Shane stood up and quickly took himself in his hand and started fucking into his fist with abandon. He closed his eyes to focus on chasing his orgasm which felt like it was right there, but he couldn’t quite get himself over the edge. His breathing quickly became more and more jagged with each stroke, inching closer and closer. When he opened his eyes to look down at Ryan, Ryan smirked and opened his mouth to stick out his tongue.

That was all it took to push Shane over the edge, his orgasm filling him with euphoria as he watched his come spurt across Ryan’s tongue and face. When he finally came down from his high, he collapsed on the bed, chest heaving as he watched Ryan swallow the come that was on his tongue and proceed to slowly clean the mess from his lips. Shane shuttered at how debauched the younger man looked and if Shane had been about fifteen years younger, it would have been enough to make him go a second round.

“That was, oh, wow. That was really hot, I definitely wouldn’t mind doing that again,” Ryan said, his gaze somewhere off against the wall. He looked back to make eye contact with Shane before saying, “Maybe we can work on your aim next time and nothing would need to go to waste.”


End file.
